


Mystical beings

by Skz0325_4419



Series: Mystical beings [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, I'm Sorry, It's short I know, M/M, This probably sucks, my first ff, y am i putting so many tags ree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skz0325_4419/pseuds/Skz0325_4419
Summary: It is the year 3032. Thanks to a chemical getting put into a product, the people who weren’t killed from it got powers. Earth is no longer a safe place. Guards roam the streets, finding and killing anyone who’s any level above 10. Well, that’s normally the case. 9 boys, all of which have powers get found out by the guards and have to decide, do they stay and get risked getting killed or run and have to use their powers to keep themselves alive.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Mystical beings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582213
Kudos: 8





	1. The one with solar powers

{One month and one week ago}

“Get up rat” one of the lab workers spat

Not wanting to get beaten again, I did as I was told. I got up and just stood there, not know what to do.

“They’ve decided to release you. But we need to drop you off at a house or some shit like that.” He continued“So we’re dropping you off at your biological parents house”  
I didn’t know if I should be happy or not. Would I be escaping this hell hole, yes I would but my parents aren’t the kindest of people, since they were the ones who insisted I got tested on and stuff. 

“Hurry up and pack your shit. I don’t wanna see your face ever again you monster”

I grabbed the bag that the guard had thrown onto the ground and started to pack my stuff in there. Once we were in the car, he drove off. After an hour of me sitting in an old, worn down car, we finally arrived at my parents house. I got my stuff and got out, walking up to the door and knocking. It was my mother who answered.  
“What do you want, I thought you had another month in the lab.” 

“They decided to release me early and I need a place to stay."

She sighed before saying “You can stay, but if you as so dare to use that power of yours, you’ll have nowhere to live.”

“Ok mother.” 

It was late. I had been in my parents’ house for a month now. I could hear my parents voices. They were fighting, again. I got out of bed and walked out of my room and onto the staircase. I don’t know what it was that set me off, but it was something. Maybe it was the fact that my parents didn’t love me, or that they were kicking me out in 2 weeks. Either way, I got so mad that when I was in the safety of my room, I threw a fireball at my wall. I remember looking at it, as it burst into flames right before my eyes. I was still looking at it, even when my parents dragged me out. It’s almost as if that wall was the beginning of something different. A different life maybe. I had lied to my parents about what had happened that night, hoping it would make the situation a bit better. But no, the next day I woke up to my parents shoving a bag into my face and yelling get out. Within the next 5 minutes, I was out the door with a bag on my back and hateful looks from my parents.  
{Present day} It had been 1 week since the accident happened and one month since I was released from the lab. I’ve nearly run out of food again. Water on the other hand, I had lots of. I was sitting next to a lake, with an empty bottle. In the past week, I’ve figured out how to purify water using my powers. I had just filled up the bottle when I heard voices. That’s when I ran. I saw a couple of bushes nearby, so I hid in those. There were two guys. One that was tall one, and one that was only just shorter than the tall guy. It was then that I realised I had left I bottle of lake water over there, but I didn’t want to startle the strangers, so I stayed hidden. The shorter guy pointed to the lake, then to where I was sitting 2 minutes ago. They then started sprinting towards the water, then proceeding to dive in. I just sat in the bushes, watching them enjoy themselves and thinking why I couldn’t be normal. I had dived in to the bushes. Not smart because now I’m sitting here, covered in scratches and in some places, cuts.

I began to think about what level they would be, but judging by their appearance, I would probably be wrong. But still I guessed, deciding the shorter guy was a level 3 and the tall guy was level 6. Then that brought me to think what level I would be. The worst case scenario came to my head. Level 10. It was then that I felt the need to look at my wrist.  
I began to feel sick in my stomach when I looked. There was a twelve. I began to panic because I knew that if anyone saw me with a twelve on my wrist, they’d kill me then and there. I had begun to calm down, only to look up and realise that the two guys out of the lake. They were grabbing their things, and were about go the way they came, only for the shorter one to look over to my direction and start walking over. I held my breath, trying to control the panic that was creeping up on me. The shorter one walked past the group of bushes, as if he had no interest in them and anything that was there. The taller guy followed not long after, only he stopped to take a closer look at the bushes. His calm expression then turned into one of shock and fear. He picked up his pace and nearly hit the shorter guy. They both stopped walking, and began to talk, occasionally looking back at the bushes I was hiding in. I turned on my phone, just to see the time. I began to felt sick in my stomach again when I saw the time. 4:30pm. I’d been awake for 2 and a half days. When the realisation hit me, I felt the tiredness creeping up on me. I tried to stay awake, even if it was for another 2 hours. But I was exhausted, and I couldn’t deny it. As I felt my eyes closing, I checked the time one last time. 5:00pm. I began to think about how half an hour had already passed, my head quickly becoming crowded with unnecessary thoughts. I let a sigh escape my mouth before drifting off into a well needed sleep. But what I didn’t know, was that those two guys were gonna come back, and boy were they in for a surprise.


	2. The one with telekinesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introduction of chan and minho ree. i won't say anymore, just read to find out what happens

{1 month ago}

I was watching the news. Usually I wouldn’t be interested in anything on the news, but today was different. “Now onto a new story. Over the course of 3 days, we found out that the labs have now realised the subjects, saying that they have everything they need to know about them. The labs also told us that the boys information will be realised soon for the public to see. The labs are calling both boys, quote on quote, Monsters from another realm. Stay tuned for more information on this subject”. I turned the TV off. I felt bad for those boys, now knowing that they were treated as if they were monsters. But that got me thinking. Labs. Plural. So those boys had been sent to separate labs. probably for the best, because nobody knows anything about what could do. I checked the time. 7:00pm. Dad was late. But then again, he works at one of those labs so what should I expect. It was then that my mother came into the room and asked me what I’m thinking about. 

“On the news before, there was a story of the boys that were in the labs. It said that both boys have been realised.” My mother looked at me, her face a combination of fear and anger.

“Chan, I know right now you probably feel sorry for them but trust me, you shouldn’t. it’s their own fault that they have horrific powers that shouldn’t exist, not yours. One day they could kill us all, you know that. Just promise me that you won’t approach them or ever feel sorry for them, ok”. I nodded, knowing I would have gotten scolded if I didn’t. That’s when we heard a car pull into the driveway. Dad was home. I heard the front door open and footsteps. Mother had gone up to greet him, but I stayed on the couch. Smart move, because dad looked pissed, and I knew why. He began shouting at my mother, who ushered me to my room. Hearing their voices in the background, I began packing a bag with things like clothes, food and water in it. I was sick of my parents always fighting and had enough of it. So I decided to run away. I knew where I was going because I had been there a bunch of times. I knocked on the door and was greeted by Mrs Kim. 

“Chan, what are you doing here at this time of the night?” She asked

I told her everything and asked if I could stay there, to which she said yes. So I lived there all throughout high school, until I graduated. About a week after graduation was when I had met jisung. And oh boy, I’d never met any one more chaotic in my entire life existence

{Present day}

Minho was already past the bushes by the time I had gathered my stuff. I speed walked over to the bushes, stopping to take a closer look at them. I swear I saw a figure, but that isn’t what spooked me. It was a massive change in temperature. I was a little frightened and picked up my pace, resulting in me nearly hitting Minho. He stopped and waited for me, but he then proceeded to ask me what happened. When I replied with an answer of, I don’t know, he just rolled his eyes but then began to nag me about it. When I finally got annoyed of his nagging, I told him. He looked at me as if I was out of my right mind. So he wasn’t surprised when a ball of dirt hit him in the face. Perks of having telekinesis, I guess I could say. I began walking back to the bushes. Minho was trying to reason with me but gave up and ended up following me there. I was looking through the bushes, trying to see anything. And that’s how I nearly fell on top of this boy. I called Minho over, and he gasped at the sight. He was so shocked that he went through about 10 transformations before becoming a white bunny. I had to muffle my laugh, not wanting to wake the stranger. 

“Oi, Minho, could you turn into a horse or something and carry this guy on your back?”. All I got in return was a squeak, so I’m assuming he said yes. The once human Minho looked at me. At this point I think he thought I was joking. But something made him look panicked, and a couple of seconds later, I was faced with a white horse. “Thanks Minho”. I focused my mind and attention onto the boy, smiling when he began to lift off the ground. The movement was so quiet, that Minho did a mini jump when he felt him on his back. After Minho recovered from the shock, he began to walk. I followed, walking next to Minho, just in case. It was only then that I realised how many cuts the boy had. He’d seen us. that’s what came to my head. He’d seen us, causing him to run and dive into the bushes. I sighed, knowing that once we were home someone would have to treat him. It was also at this point that I realised we’d have to go the back way, just so we didn’t bring attention to ourselves. 

We’ve been walking for ages, but honestly, it’ll be worth it. When I looked up again, I saw our house in the distance. I looked back at Minho, who was clearly struggling at this point. I told him that we were close. He face became relaxed, but I could tell he was hiding his struggle. I checked the time. 5:50. Nearly 6 o’clock. I sucked in a harsh breath but contained myself. It wasn’t until we were at the door that I saw then number on the boys wrist. and oh boy was I surprised. And so was Woojin to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two parts in one day. oop


	3. The one with transformation powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read to find out ree

{6 years ago}

I remember the first time I transformed like it happened yesterday. I was young, 9 or 10 I think. I had just come home from school. Being extremely stressed because of upcoming exams and stuff, I just wanted to go to sleep. But my parents had other plans. They kept asking me questions like “How was school?”, “Is anyone bulling you?”, “What are your grades like?” and “Your awfully silent, are you ok?”. My parents were keen to get me into a good university, so I could get a high paying job. The stress kept on getting worse, then it happened. it was like I had been shot in every limb. that’s how bad the pain was. But it ended quickly. and to my surprise, the ground was extremely close to my nose. Any sound that I heard before was drowned out by the happy screams of my parents. I transformed back and I was engulfed into a giant hug. I looked at the tv through the hug and saw the headline and looked away. Mother wouldn’t be happy about that.

I knew I jumped when I felt additional weight on my back. I began walking, not wanting to waste any time. It’s almost as if gravity hates me today, because the boy got heavier and heavier as time went by. After a little while, Chan got in front of me, but I was walking extremely slow at this point, because my back was killing me. I began to focus on keeping the boy on my back. Chan turned around and called out, saying that we where nearly home. I let out a neigh in reply, seeing as it was the only sound, I could make. Mainly I couldn’t wait to get home because I wanted to jisungie. We finally got to the door. I ducked down, so myself and the boy wouldn’t hit the doorframe. We got inside and I plopped him on the couch, only to then turn into a cat because of the dolphin scream from across the hall. I sprinted into Jisung’s room, clearly spooked by it. I jumped on his bed and purred when he petted my head. I went back into human form and hugged him.

“You and Chan took a while, what happened?”

I explained to him what happened, his facial expression changing a lot throughout the explanation. He looked at me then to the door then to me again.   
“Well, I’m guessing by the amount of complaining you did your back was hurting.”

“Of course it was, gravity literally hates me today. No, not just today, make that everything I have to carry something on my back.”

Jisung laughed then smiled, making me return the smile. Honestly Jisung can do something extremely stupid, and it’ll still make me smile. I got up and was about to walk out his room, but Jisung grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. God, I love this kid. He got up as well and walked out with me, both of us smiling at each other. Bothof our smiles disappeared though, when we heard woojin and chans voice from the living room. We looked at eachother, hid behind a wall and eavesdropped on their conversation

“What were you thinking, we already have 6 kids along with ourselves to look after, how do you think we’re gonna manage another that’s has a level of 12?”

“I think your forgetting that Changbin’s level 11 and he’s managing perfectly fine with us.”

“I’ll make a deal with you, if he wakes up and acts fine and like changbin can control his powers, then he can stay, but if he blows the house up due to not being able to control his powers, I’ll personally kick him out. Got it.”

“Got it. Thank you woojin.”

Jisung looked at me and I looked at jisung. We quietly walked back to jisunngs room. About 5 minutes after we returned, Jeongin and hyunjin walked in, Jeongin nearly crying. Hyunjin looked shattered too. They sat on the bed, I got up and closed the door. It was opened a little later by Seugnmin, followed by Changbin. We were quiet for a while, sitting in perfect silence. Then hyunjin spoke up

“So, I’m pulling the assumption that we all heard woojin and chan fight, right.”

All of nodded, making him sigh.

“They were yelling pretty loud and because Jeongin and I’s room is the closest to the living room, we heard it all.”

At this point everyone was comforting each other but turned to face Hyunjin. He explained everything that the eldest two had said, everyone basically crying by the end. Everyone except Changbin. He looked annoyed, like super annoyed, and we all knew why. His eyes where nearly pitch black, a rare thing to see. He got up and was about to leave until Seugmin stopped him, saying that him arguing with Woojin wouldn’t make the situation any better. 

“But he literally said that he doesn’t want the kid to live with us because he’s 1 level higher than me, then he goes on and say’s that the only reason why I can control myself is because I’m level 11, not 12. Honestly Woojin doesn’t know what he’s talking about. Sure this guy may be 1 level higher than I am but that shouldn’t make any difference. So much for woojin being a good person, he’s just as bad as humans”.

Chanbin +a low voice +being mad= the worst combination in the world. He sat down, but not before muttering something that only he could understand. I had my arm around jisung, as an attempt to calm him. It was working, because he became pretty tiered. I looked around and saw that everyone but changbin and myself and jisung were asleep. Jisung fell asleep pretty quickly and I looked at changbin’s sleeping figure, before laying jisung down and heading out of his room. I went into my room, changed and was on my way back to jisungs room when I heard sobs from woojins room. At first, I was gonna igore them, because of the incident, but I changed my mind and went in. Woojin was on the edge of his bed, crying. Went and sat next to him, comforting him the best I could. 

He calmed down ever so slightly and faced me. “I’m an idiot.” I didn’t reply, but instead hugged him before I got up and left. I felt bad for leaving like that, but I felt like he would be best left alone. I walked into jisungies room and laid down next to jisung, sighing as I did. I turned into a cat and snuggled up next to jisung, knowing that this was gonna be the only way to get to sleep. Right before I drifted off, I felt jisung pat my back and hug me a gently as he could, causing me to pur. I was hoping that tomorrow would be better, even though I already knew it wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yolo i'm back scree


	4. the one with wind control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisungs entry

{2 years ago}

I’d seen the news stories, I’d seen them. but was that going to stop us, I think not. Chan and I had met a few days ago, and we were already doing something dumb. He was ahead, and I was behind. What were we doing, well, we were trying to find one of the boys who’d been in the labs. We’d been out for a good 3 hours, and I was having massive doubts as to whether we were gonna find one of the boys. Those thoughts disappeared pretty quickly though. I heard a sound to my left, then managed to narrowly avoid getting hit with a black mass. I looked over and saw a boy. He was glaring at me. I called out for Chan, worry present in my voice. He turned around and had shock written all over his face. He looked at the boy, clearly studying the best way to communicate with him. I looked back at the boy, who’s expression was slightly softer than before. Chan took this as his opportunity and went over and talked to the boy. After a while of him talking, he looked over me and signalled me to come over. To make a somewhat long story short, the boy’s name was Changbin and he was level 11. never the less, he seemed nice and gladly accepted our offer for him to come and live with us. I never knew that 2 years later I’d meet the other boy who was also in a lab for most of his life. 

{Present day}

I woke up a little due to a lack of warmth. I opened my eyes briefly and was met with the wall of my room. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep but something was bugging me. I layed there for I don’t know how long until I felt a figure in front of me. I slightly opened my eyes and saw a white cat. Not wanting to startle or hurt Minho, I gently put my arm around him. I felt him snuggle up next to me, and then let out a small purr. I felt him fall asleep, and I did not long after.

{Time skip to the next morning}

I woke up, feeling like crap. I looked around and saw that Minho was still asleep. Not wanting to wake him, I got out of bed a slowly as I could. I went and changed and went out to the kitchen. I looked at the couch and saw the sleeping figure of the boy. I felt bad for him. He had cuts and scratches all over him. Then again, Minho said Chan assumes that the boy jumped into the bushes, so it makes sense. I made myself so breakfast and sat down at the table. I checked the time and sighed, knowing that no one else was gonna wake up for at least another 2 hours. One I finished my breakfast, I cleaned up and was about to go out and do something, when I heard a groan from the couch. I looked over and saw that the boy was waking up. I panicked slightly but got over it quickly.  
He sat up and looked around, clearly confused as to where he was. I took a couple of deep breathes before walking over. He looked at me, his face having confusion written all over it. I introduced myself to him and explained everything that happened and why he was here. He nodded and introduced himself, going by the name of Felix. Now let me tell you, I was shocked when he spoke. his voice is super deep. He noticed this and smiled at me, causing me to smile. Damn he has a contagious smile. We continued to talk, him telling me about life in the labs and me telling him about my life with the others. I was so caught up in the convocation that I didn’t realise when Minho came in. He sat down next to me, making me jump and making him turn into a bunny. He recovered from the shock pretty quickly, turning back into human form and hugging me.  
“Soooooo, I’m gonna pull the assumption that this is the one and only Minho?”  
I looked up to Felix and nodded, making him return a nod. Minho looked at him and looked at me.  
“Oh, right. Minho this is Felix, the one that you carried on your back for 2 hours.”  
“God jisung can you do me a favour and not remind me of that painful time. Even thinking about it makes my back hurt.”  
Felix laughed at this, and I laughed too.  
“Don’t laugh at me.”  
His sarcastic remark caused me to laugh even more. Minho just smiled at me, with his “Your being an absolute idiot but I still love you” smile.  
“God Jisung keep it down, a prince needs his beauty sleep, remember that.”  
I turned around and snorted at Hyunjin’s remark. He walked over and stood in front of me, glaring at me. He looked over and saw Felix. He looked at me than back to Felix. I redid the introduction and introduced Felix to Hyunjin. They clicked all most immediately and acted as if they had known each other for ages. Eventually Seungmin and Jeongin came and joined the conversation. We all went outside when we heard Woojins footsteps coming. Him walking in and seeing all of us talking to Felix was probably the last thing he needed. We all needed fresh air too.  
Once we were outside, Minho transformed into a bird, landing on my shoulder. Felix looked at him, clearly not understanding how he did that. This didn’t go unnoticed by Hyunjin. He began to explain everyone’s powers to him, going into extreme detail about each one, it’s weaknesses and it’s strengths. Felix immediately understood after the explanation. Hyunjin also had the genius idea to have everyone to show their power to Felix, then, if Felix wanted to, have Felix show his power. He was amazed by everyone’s powers. Then it was his turn. Everyone looked at him, not knowing what his power was. He was thinking, but then an idea obviously came into his mind. He held out his palm and shocked us all when a literal ball of light appeared in his palm. He then turned the spear of light into a cat and placed it on the ground. It began to move and act as if it was real, sitting next to Felix as if it was its job to protect him. Changbin had clearly woken by now, because judging by the massive amount of noise coming from the house. The cat of light had since moved from Felix’s side to near the house, almost as if it was looking for something. The house went quiet, then the peaceful silence was broken by Changbin making quiet an entrance and bursting through the back door. Changbin looked confused but walked silently to where the others were. The cat of light got scared and sprinted at top speed to Felix’s side, to where Felix picked it up and hugged it. He stopped hugging it and held him like a baby. Seungmin looked really curious resulting in him asking:  
“So, is it like solid light or it only solid to you.”  
“Once he’s made, he can solidify or can remain just pure light. It honestly depends on who he’s around and how he feels. Oh and his name’s Helios”  
Seungmin nodded, pretty satisfied with the answer. Nobody noticed that Changbin was there, shocked at the sight before him, until Minho turned back into a human and greeted him. He looked like he’d seen a ghost, but Minho whispered into my ear  
“God he’s whipped for him and he hasn’t even properly met him yet.”  
I smiled at this. Changbin introduced himself and had a small conversation with Felix until his cat (called Erebus) sat next to him. Helios jumped off Felix and walked over to where the Erebus was. They stood a couple of meters away from each other, before going closer and “befriending” each other. Both Felix and Changbin looked confused but didn’t question it. We were so caught up in the fact that the cats had just befriended each other just like that, that we didn’t hear Chan and Woojin come outside. They were shocked at the sight in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i kept forgetting to update this rip. i might release a skz gc ff eventually


	5. The one with fire control

{1 year and 11 months ago}

I remember the day I lost control like it happened yesterday. But that’s to be expected. It was and still is the worst moment of my life. It took me 3 weeks to re earn the trust of Chan, Jisung and Changbin. But I’m gonna stop rambling and tell you what happened. It was a week or so after Chan, Jisung and Changbin met me. We were living in Chan’s house. I’d just come back from a walk, and was about to go into the house, when I heard shouts in the distance. I had gone over to where the sound was and became furious in a matter of seconds. The scene in front of me was horrific. Chan and jisung were on the ground, unable to move while Changbin was being dragged away by guards. By the time my mind fully processed the situation in front of me, half of my arm was in flames. One of the guards looked around, his eyes meeting mine. His facial expression went from being all tough, to scared in the matter of 10 seconds. He nudged one of the other guards, who turned to look at me, and ended up making the exact same expression. I walked over to them, turning my head to face jisung and chan. They looked petrified, and just looked at me as if I was a monster. Although that had hurt me deeply, I turned and faced the guards. They let go of Changbin, and although a voice in my head told me to leave the guards and take Changbin, I didn’t. To make this shorter, I lost control of my senses and basically set all the guards on fire. By the time I was in control of my senses again, I was in the middle of a massive circle of ash. My vision started to become blurry, and before I knew it, I had passed out. Because of my incident, we had to move. That’s how we met Woojin. 

{Present day}

When Changbin came over, he looked pretty shocked. I noticed the way he looked at Felix, making me smirk. I looked down at Seungmin, and Seungmin looked at me, and we both looked back at Changbin before smirking. Changbin was whipped for Felix and he hadn’t properly met him yet. They introduced themselves to each other, then making small talk, before Erebus came out of no where and sat down next to Changbin. Helios jumped off Felix and went near Erebus, before walking a bit closer. Erebus got up and went to Helios, before both cats basically “befriended” each other. I looked at the two cats, absolutely shocked at what had just happened. After awhile of all of us just staring at the two cats, I looked over and saw woochan standing close to us, with shocked expressions on their faces. Judging by the way Chan had his arm around Woojin, they had made up. I walked over too them, and hugged Woojin, despite still being mad at him. I let go of Woojin and walked back to the others, putting my arms around Seungmin and Jeongin, earning a snicker from Minho. I shot him a glare, shutting him up instantly.   
Seungmin looked at me, worry present in his eyes. I looked at him and muttered a “I’m fine” to him. He didn’t look convinced, but he didn’t argue. I knew what he was thinking about. Everyone was at this point, their eyes glued onto me. I let out a sigh, before taking my arms off Seungmin and Jeongin and walking off despite hearing the others calling out my name. I walked for at least an hour, before turning back and heading home. I looked at my surroundings, admiring the natural beauty the forest held. It was calming. I heard a noise, causing me to turn around. I was faced with Hephaestus, my phoenix. He landed on my shoulder. I continued walking, with Hephaestus still on my shoulder. When the house finally came into view, it was already dark. I walked into the house and silently walked to my room. When I opened the door, I melted at the scene in front of me. Jeongin and Seungmin were laying next to each other on the bed, almost as if they had waited for me. It made me feel guilty for leaving without an explanation. I got Hephaestus off my shoulder and onto my desk, before changing to some pyjamas and laying next to Seungmin. I knew that I would have to explain myself to the others and I was accepting that. I eventually stopped thinking about things and drifted off into a somewhat peaceful sleep  
When I woke up, I looked around and saw that Seungmin and Jeongin were still asleep. I got up carefully, not wanting to wake either of them up. I got changed and was about to go outside when I heard Seungmin’s voice. I turned around. When I saw him, I immediately went over and hugged him, muttering apologies to him. We stayed like that for a while, before he let go and pecked my cheek. My face turned red almost instantly, causing him to laugh. After a while Jeongin woke up and hugged me, the feeling of guilt lingering within me. I was trying my hardest not to cry, but I couldn’t hold the tears in anymore. I was balling my eyes out, apologising for everything. Both of them hugged me, calming me down a lot. I stopped crying after at least a good hour. I got up and walked away, but before I could, Seungmin grabbed one of my hands while Jeongin grabbed the other. They looked at each other before looking me in the eyes.   
“This is a bad time to tell you this but…” Seungmin began  
“But we wanted to tell you that both of us like you, as in more than friends.” Jeongin finished off  
I looked at them, before wrapping them in another hug  
“I like you guys too, and also as in more than friends.”  
The smiles that I got in return made my day a whole lot better.   
“How are we going to tell the others?” Seungmin questioned  
“They’ll find out eventually.” Jeongin replied almost immediately  
We stopped hugging and went outside, were the rest of the guys were. We observed the situation in front of us. Woojin and Chan were talking to Felix, Minho and Jisung were cuddling and Changbin was staring at Felix.   
“He’s still whipped I see.” I stated to the two  
Both of them looked at Changbin before Seungmin replied  
“What were you expecting, him not to be whipped. He still denies it too, which makes it funnier.”  
We stood there, watching them until Minho let out a scream and ran towards me, followed by the rest of the group. Jeongin let out a dolphin scream and hid behind me. I smiled at this, making him smile. I was then in the middle of a massive group hug before getting dragged out of it by Jeongin and Seungmin. This action shocked the others.  
“Ohhhh, right. We’re kinda all dating each other. forgot to tell you guys” Seungmin mentioned  
Chan and Woojin wiped away fake tears, jisung and Minho were clapping, while Felix and Changbin just looked shocked.  
“So wait, let me get this straight. All three of you are dating each other, like a 3 person relationship?” Felix questioned, Changbin nodding along with Felix’s question/statement  
“Yup. exactly like that.” Jeongin replied  
“Got it.”  
Changbin stared at Felix, which didn’t go unnoticed by the younger. Their eyes met and Felix looked away, ears becoming a bright shade of red. Changbin looked away too, his ears also becoming a bright shade of red. This caused myself, Seungmin and Jeongin to smirk at him. We all had different thing to do, so everyone started to leave. While we were going our separate ways, I whispered in Changbin’s ear  
“You’re so whipped and you can’t deny it.”  
The look I got in return was hilarious. His face had gone red and he looked embarrassed but didn’t say anything. I snorted at his reaction, causing him to hit my arm. Suddenly I heard Seungmin and Jeongin yell  
“Changbin we swear, if you don’t leave Hyunjin alone your existence will be yeeted out of here.”  
“And we’re not kidding. Keep that in mind for when you decide to hit him.”  
I burst out laughing because of their remark while Changbin glared at them.  
“You’ve got overprotective boyfriends.” Changbin mumbled  
“And you don’t have one at all so stop complaining.” I replied   
I walked over to Seungmin and Jeongin and hugged them, hearing squeals in the background which were probably from Chan and Woojin. We smiled at each other, hearing more squeals. I looked at who was responsible for the squeals. It wasn’t Chan and Woojin, but it was Felix and jisung. I looked at them and they just smiled back. God I’m glad I have these absolute dorks as my family.


	6. The one with power obsorbtion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so death does occour in the chapter but it isn't as bad as some of the later chapters oop

{1 month and 1 week ago}

It was late. My father had just come home. Normally, even if he was upset, he’d come and hug me. But tonight was different. He’d come home really mad, and I knew why. The government had decided to release the two people that were in the labs. And father wasn’t happy about it. He’d thrown his things onto the counter and had started to shout at my mum. She looked over too me and signalled for me to go to my room. I had done what I was told, not wanting to see what father did to my mother. I went into my room and locked the door so no one could get in. I could hear the shouts of my father and I hated it. That’s when I had the urgent thought for me to run away. So I packed a bag with clothes, water, any snacks that were in my room at the time and a singular soft toy, to keep me company. My house was a two story one and my room was on the second floor, meaning the only way for me to get out was by jumping out of the windows. At the time and even now I knew I couldn’t have done anything to help my mother. So I jumped out of the window and landed safely right as my father started to bash my door, trying to get in. I looked back at the place I used to call home before running into the night. I didn’t know how long I ran for, but morning came and so did sleep. I was exhausted and needed sleep, so I made sure I was out of sight and put my bag down against a tree and drifted off into an uneasy sleep. When I had woken up, I was surrounded by 5 people. They had been talking in hushed voices and stopped when they realised that I was awake.

“Hey there, I’m Chan and this is Hyunjin, Jisung, Changbin and Woojin.” One of them said.  
“I-I’m J-Jeongin.” I said, stuttering

Chan had seen that I was scared so he did the only thing that he could and that was hug me. Overall it made me feel a lot better and made me realise that there are good people in the world. After that they took me to their home and said that I could live with them no matter what. I’m really grateful that I met them, otherwise I have no idea where I’d be now.

{present day}

We watched as Hyunjin talked to Changbin, slightly smirking at him. Although, when Changbin hit Hyunjin on the arm, both of us yelled

“Changbin we swear, if you don’t leave Hyunjin alone your existence will be yeeted and deleted.” Seungmin started

“And we’re not kidding. Keep that in mind for when you decide to hit him.” And I finished

We watched as Hyunjin laughed and Changbin sulked. We smiled at each other before Hyunjin came over and hugged us, hearing squeals in the background. I didn’t even have to turn around to guess who it was. Hyunjin smiled at us and we smiled back, hearing more squeals. All of us turned around as were faced with Felix and Jisung with the biggest smiles on their faces. I sighed and playfully hit them both on the arm. They pouted at me, which caused me to smile. We went outside and began practicing. I let out a sigh as we made our way to the middle of the forest. Seungmin held my hand and looked at me with reassuring eyes. Once we were there, we sat down. 

“So, who wants to go first?” Hyunjin asked

It was a surprise to both of them when I said I wanted to. I then said I wanted to use Hyunjin’s power, but only if it was alright with him. When he nodded and extended his arm, I let out a sigh of relief. I placed my hand on his arm and felt the heat travel to my hand. I took my hand off his arm and focused my gaze on my hand. I felt the heat that was in my hand before a flame appeared in my hand. I looked up at Hyunjin who was smiling like he just won the lottery. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding and smiled back. 

“You did it innie!” Seungmin quietly yelled

I smiled at both of them, feeling proud.  
Hyunjin then proceeded to practice his powers, Seungmin doing the same. we were about to leave, before I heard footsteps. turning my head caused the others to stop in their tracks and look over to where I was looking. Then not one, but two horses with riders on their backs came into view. Hyunjin glared at the riders, who were guards. The guards stopped in their tracks, obviously knowing what happened to their fellow comrades. One said something to the other, before looking back at us. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to speak, but before he could Hyunjin shot a fireball at the two, burning the legs of their horses. The horses let out a noise similar to a shriek and ran off. Both the guards fell off but got up quickly. Seungmin acted quickly, making two lighting bolts hit them. They got shocked by the electricity, causing them to pass out and then eventually die. I looked at Seungmin and Hyunjin, who both looked pissed. I walked over to the two soon-to-be-dead bodies and examined them closely. I searched them, seeing if they had anything on them. After searching both bodies for a good 5 minutes, I found something. My breath nearly stopped when I saw it. It was a compass, but not just any compass. I recognised it quickly and then looked at the name tags on the guards uniforms. Tears welled in my eyes, threating to fall at any moment. Hyunjin and Seungmin came running over to me, hugging me and comporting me. The tears fell and I fell in their embrace. The tears eventually stopped, and I told them everything. They listened and kept one arm around the whole time, which I’m thankful that they did. When I was finished, both of them were at the verge of tears. We sat in a comfortable science, before Hyunjin asked  
“So, that’s your father. Or should I say was?” pointing to the dead body of my father

I nodded, an emotionless expression on my face. Hyunjin nodded, before asking

“Do you guys want to go back now?”

Both myself and Seungmin nodded, making Hyunjin nod. We all got up and walked back, Hyunjin and Seungmin’s arms around me. When we got back, Woojin and Chan were standing at the door with worry present in their eyes. 

“Where the hell were you guys and why did you take so long?” Woojin nearly yelled

Tears started to roll down my cheeks, a look of guilt rolled onto Woojins facial expression. He hugged me, apologising at the same time. Chan came over and hugged me too. They let go eventually and let the three of us go without having to explain ourselves. When we got into Hyunjin’s room, we sat on his bed in silence. 

“Inne, don’t let things that happened in the past effect you now. they’ve already happened and can’t be changed so there’s no reason to worry about your father and anything that he did in the past. He was a bad man and all of us know that. If he was a good father, then you wouldn’t have felt the need to run away. It’s alright, you have the others and most importantly us, your boyfriends to help you with anything and to protect you no matter what. Ok” Seungmin said

I nodded, knowing that Seungmin’s speech would stay in my head for the rest of my life. I layed down, feeling sleep come upon me. About 10 seconds after I layed down, I felt both Hyunjin and Seungmin lay down and the same time. Hyunjin moved closer to me making me smile against Seungmin’s back. My action lead to Seungmin rolling over and seeing what was making me smile. See Hyunjin’s action made Seungmin smile too. Seungmin rolled back over and I closed my eyes and began to relax, feeling sleep come over me. As I fell asleep, I heard the soft snores of Hyunjin, making me smile one last time before I feel asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, everyone calls jeongin inne in this fic. Also welcome back to me forgetting to update this yeEt (i'm so bloody sorry for that)


	7. The one that can control minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ight so a lot of this probably makes 0 sense but thats me. I also very rareley prof-read my writing so expect there to be many spelling or grammar mistakes

{6 years ago} 

I’d known Chan since we were young. Childhood friends I guess you could call us. We’d met thanks to school. We were in the same class and our friendship thrived from there. But when we were in year 12, things changed. We’d become closer and a week after graduation, he’d asked me out. Me being totally in love with him said yes. Even after we moved out from the college dorms, we’d stayed in touch. So when I opened my door to see that he had turned up to my door with 3 other guys, I wasn’t surprised. I was expecting it more or less. I hugged him and our hands intertwined, making me drag him in. We sat on the couch, and then channie introduced me to the other people.

“I’m really sorry for barging in like that, but this is Changbin, Jisung and Hyunjin.” He said, his expression being an apologetic one.

“It’s alright Channie, you don’t need to apologise. But let me guess, the guards found you guys and you need somewhere to stay?” I questioned.

The other guys looked bewildered at the nickname while Chan nodded in rely to my question.

“You guys can stay here for however long you want; I really don’t mind as long as my house isn’t burnt down.” I said, looking at Hyunjin while saying the last part.

“Thanks a lot woojinie.” Chan said

I smiled in reply, going over and hugging him. Chan hugged back, mummering a slurred I missed you, making me smile. 

“I missed you too chan.” I mumbled back

When we (eventually) let go, we saw the shocked looks on the others faces, making us both laugh. Chan explained to them that we’d been dating for a solid 2 and a half years at that point. Looking back on it now, I’m glad that I had met Chan, because I have no idea where I’d be without him.

{Present day}

I’ve never felt anymore guilty in my life. Seeing Inne cry because of me crushed my heart. I went and hugged him, muttering apologies. Chan came and joined the hug and we stayed like that for a while, before letting Inne go and letting the three go off without an explanation.

“Maybe you were a little too harsh on him, woojinie.” Chan said softly

“I know I was.” I said, my voice not being any more than a whisper

Chan came over to me and embraced me in a hug, which I was very grateful for. After a while I let go and went up to my room. I sat on my bed and began to think about everything I had done in the past couple of days. How harsh I was to Chan when he brought Felix in, the look Minho gave me that one night and that I had yelled at Inne, Hyunjin and Seungmin. It crushed me knowing that I had been the reason why Inne cried. I tried to go to sleep, but those thoughts kept me awake.   
still awake, I gave up on trying to sleep and just stayed up. The thoughts continued to stay with me, even when I tried to think of something else. Tears formed in my eyes and were threating to fall from my eyes at any moment. The tears fell and I let out a sob. Chan came running into my room, meaning he probably heard me start sobbing. He dove onto the bed and hugged as tight as he could. I tucked my head into his shoulder and continued to cry. He gently rubbed circles on my back, helping me calm down. I eventually stopped crying and he asked me what had made me cry. I stayed silent for a couple of seconds, before telling him everything. He listened to it all and hugged me again after I had finished talking. it’s the small things that Chan does that makes me grateful that he’s my boyfriend. 

“So to make a summery, your powers are becoming stronger and are becoming harder to control so it’s stressing you out but you’re also re-thinking the things you’ve done over the past couple of days?” Chan asked

I nodded, tears slowing rolling down my cheeks again.   
“Woojinie, it’ll be alright. You just need to apologise to all of them and they’ll forgive you. I promise.” Chan said

I nodded again, feeling slightly better. Chan wiped the tears rolling down my cheeks and smiled. I smiled back. 

“Ummmmm so I think I’m ruining a moment here soooooo” We heard Felix say from the doorway

“You’re not, what is it?” I asked him

“Well, I uhh I think I broke Changbin.” Felix replied, blush creeping on his face

Chan and I laughed at that, knowing how whipped the boy was for Felix.  
“Where is he?” Chan asked

“In the living room.” 

Both Chan and myself got up and went to the living room, laughing at the sight. Changbin was laying on the ground, his face being bright red. When he herd our laughter, he looked at us and his face got even redder, which seemed impossible at this point. Even though I had a feeling what the answer was, I still asked him  
“So, what happened for your face to become bright red huh?”

“Ummm, w-well……Felix’s laugh is the cutest thing I’ve ever heard in my life existence and then he said “Awww binnie’s getting red” and I got really flustered and here I am.” Changbin replied, clearly embarrassed.

I tried to contain my laughter but failed miserably.  
“S-shut up.” Changbin said, being even more embarrassed.   
When we heard more laughter, we all looked behind us to see who it was. And there Seungmin was, laughing his head off at the scene.  
“Damn Changbin, I knew you were whipped for Felix, but I never you were this whipped.” Seungmin said between his laughter.

“Oh shut up will you.” replied Changbin. 

“Make me.” Seungmin replied 

Changbin sighed, knowing that he had started a battle that he wont win.   
“Holy hell binnie.” Felix said whilst laughing  
I looked at Changbin and began laughing because he had buried his head in a bunch of pillows, obviously trying to hide his face from the rest of us. Seungmin snorted at Changbin’s actions, making the rest of us burst out into laughter. Once the laughter died down, we heard a faint gunshot in the distance. I looked at Chan and Chan looked at me.  
“They’ve found us.” Is all that Chan said.

I nodded in response. After 2 years they’d found us. I let out a sigh and looked at Chan with a “what do we do” kinda face.   
“We run….i honestly have no idea” Was the response I got

“Seungmin, go get Hyunjin and Jeongin and tell them that we’ll meet them in the forest” I said

Seungmin ran off towards Hyunjin’s room. I let out another sigh and looked at the others while saying  
“Go grab a bag and put necessary thing in it. We have no idea how long it’ll be until we find another place to stay”

They all nodded, all of them going to their rooms. I went to my room and started packing, slightly terrified. Chan came in and hugged me  
“It’ll be alright.” He whispered

“I hope so” I replied  
Chan left to pack his own stuff. I felt the other’s emotions, all of them being panicked. I tried to calm myself down, failing miserably. Once I had finished packing, I went back out to the living room to find Jeongin, Hyunjin and Seungmin there. A little while later Felix, Changbin, Minho, jisung and Chan showed up. Everyone was looking at chan and I, wanting to know what we were going to do. Chan began to explain what we were going to do, while everyone listened. While he was explaining, I went out to check that the area was clear from guards. I was about to go back when I heard voices. I froze where I was and turned around, being faced with 2 guards.  
“FREEZE.” One of them shouted

“Or we’ll have to use unnecessary methods” The other finished

I stared straight into the first guards eyes, using my powers. I began to feel his every emotion and soon enough, he stopped resisting my powers.  
“Good, now tell me, how many of you are there.” I said, my voice being low

“There are 18 of us, all of them armed, 9 on foot, 9 on horses.” He replied

“18 huh, and half are on horses. Interesting” I thought to myself

“Thank you for the information. Unfortunatly though, you’ll no longer be needed.” I said, right before I cut of all his circulation. He died within seconds. I looked his comrade dead in the eye.

“You better not do anything, or you’ll end up like your friend here. Dead.” I said to him

The guard nodded, running deep into the forest. I began walking back the way I came. Fear washed over me, thinking about the others and how I had just left unaddressed.

“I hope to god that the others are safe. Please let them be safe.” I said to myself “Please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 posts in one day. what a sight to see. imma try and post tomorrow but i might not seeing as school is starting tomorrow rip. but i'll see y'all later byeee


	8. An Announcement about this series

Hello. Due to the semi-recent news about w**jin (also now known as woojail), i have overall decided to discontinue this series (there are also many other factors such as school, but this is the main one). To those who somehow enjoyed this fucked up series, thank you for actually liking it (idk oof). It was enjoyable to write this series while i did. To be honest, I was planning to write this announcement earlier but i got caught up with all sorts of shit. Anyways stan Stray Kids Ot8 and stream Back Door. Adios for now

**Author's Note:**

> yolo so this was my first ao3 post. I'll try to update reguarly....well i should seeing as the first 8 parts have been written. This is also posted on my amino account ree. Thanks for reading this


End file.
